The Daughter of The Famous Model is my sister?
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: Sasori harus menghadapi hidup barunya; mempunyai ibu baru yang merupakan seorang model terkenal dari Iwa. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata wanita tersebut memiliki anak perempuan bernama Deidara yang nampak misterius. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya? RnR! [Maaf judul gaje u,u]


Aku mengedipkan mataku; memastikan bahwa pemandangan di depanku ini nyata atau tidak. Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali lagi; masih belum percaya. Sosok lelaki bersurai merah sedang berlutut seraya memberikan wanita di depannya sebuah cincin manis berwarna silver.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekali lagi, aku melihat ke arah mereka. Wanita itu nampak terkejut, namun ia menerima sambutan dari sang pria. Wanita itu menerima pernyataan cintanya! Dan sang pria mulai memakaikan cincin silver dengan sebuah _ruby _kecil di jari manis sang wanita.

Ternyata benar: ayahku menikah lagi!

* * *

**The Daughter of The Famous Model is my... Sister? (c) ** Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto-seisinya buatan dan resmi milik Masashi Kishimoto. _I own nothing_! _But this story is clearly mine_.

Warn: OOC, AU, OC, gender-bender, maybe typo(s), bahasa kurang baku, sisanya tolong disimak sendiri. Sasori's POV

* * *

Dan di sinilah aku berakhir; melihat kenyataan bahwa ayahku akan menikah lagi dengan model terkenal asal Iwa. Seorang wanita bersurai _blonde _dengan mata _azure _yang mempesona, membuat ayahku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan kini, semuanya baru dimulai. Ayahku melamar wanita itu dan diterima olehnya. Sebentar lagi ayah akan menikah dan aku akan mempunyai ibu... lagi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin. Namun apa daya, ini semua karena _cinta_.

Aku menoleh dengan gerutuan tercuar dari bibirku. Menoleh ke lain arah agar aku bisa menenangkan diriku dari kenyataan pahit ini. Mata _hazel_ku menemukan sosok gadis yang mirip dengan wanita tadi. Ia sama kagetnya denganku, air mata turun dari mata _azure_nya.

Dan dia melihat pandanganku. Dia nampak kaget; bisa dilihat dari matanya yang membulat. Lalu dia berbalik arah dan berlari menjauh. Siapa dia?

"Sasori?" Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Suara maskulin yang nge-_bass_, tentu aku tahu milik siapa suara itu, ayah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan malas, bosan. Sedangkan beliau hanya tersenyum dengan riangnya.

"Sasori, Yukaze menerimaku," ucap ayah dengan suara yang terdengar bahagia. Cih, tentu saja ia bahagia. Cintanya yang ia kira bertepuk sebelah tangan, akhirnya diterima oleh model berdarah Iwa.

"Hn." responku. Aku berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Aku tidak ingin memiliki ibu baru. Setelah krisis ekonomi habis-habisan yang membuat ibuku memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan beginilah jadinya. Berdua bersama ayah yang sampai sekarang masih mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi usahawan sukses.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan di halaman restaurant bintang 5 sembari bergulat dengan pikiranku. Sekaligus menenangkan batinku yang masih tidak menerima kenyataan pahit yang baru saja kulihat dengan kedua mataku.

Sampai aku menemukan sosok gadis yang tadi kulihat di depan air mancur, sendirian. Mata _azure_nya menatap lekat ke air mancur di depannya. Tapi dapat kulihat, pandangannya kosong. Seperti menerawang dari balik air mancur.

Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ketika mendengar langkah pelanku, namun ia segera menoleh ke arah lain ketika bertatapan mata denganku. Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?

Aku berjalan melewati gadis itu dan mengamatinya lebih teliti. Rambut _blonde _yang diikat _ponytail_, mata _azure _yang kini penuh butir air mata, tubuh ramping, dan _dress _elegan membaluti tubuhnya. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi model.

Aku bersandar di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana; memandang kosong ke langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Tiba-tiba perasaanku aneh, mengatakan bahwa seseorang tengah mengawasiku. Aku memandang ke sekeliling, menemukan gadis bersurai _blonde _itu tengah menatapku dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"_G-Gomenesai_..." gumamnya pelan. _Mengapa ia meminta maaf_? batinku.

Pikiranku terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari ayah. "Sasori, ayo pulang!" serunya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahnya yang kini tengah berada di depan restaurant sambil memegang kunci mobil di tangan kanannya.

Aku berjalan pelan melewati gadis misterius itu. Aku mencuri pandang, begitu pula dia. Selama beberapa detik kami saling berpandangan dengan pandangan yang... aneh. Aku sendiri tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata.

Dan dia tersenyum masam, dengan air mata yang masih berlinang di pipinya.

Entah hanya angin malam atau pikiranku yang terbawa terlalu jauh karena kejadian barusan, aku mendengar bisikan dari entah-siapa memanggil namaku. 'Sasori...' dengan suara yang lembut.

* * *

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang baik untuk mengawali hari. Di mana sorak-sorakan terdengar dari luar kamar. Suara piring-piring yang berdentangan, barang-barang berjatuhan, atau lain sebagainya.

Nampaknya semua orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkannya; pernikahan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ayahku dengan wanita bernama Yukaze itu.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dalam posisi duduk. Merentangkan tanganku dan punggungku yang terasa sedikit kaku. Kuangkat kepalaku dan membiarkan pupilku mengatur kapasitas cahayanya. Kemudian aku bangun.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat beberapa pelayan tengah berlalu-lalang sembari membawa kardus di genggamannya. Mereka nampak sibuk. Beberapa pelayan lainnya tengah berlarian dengan tampang H2C (Harap-Harap Cemas).

_Sigh_, ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang...

"Ah, Sasori-sama!" Panggilan dari pelayan yang sangat familiar itu membuat kepalaku menoleh dengan sendirinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku kepada sosok lelaki dengan _hairstyle bob _ala aktor film kungfu China. Ia tengah memakai seragam pelayan seperti biasa dan membawa nampan berisi _steak _di atasnya.

"Baru saja saya ingin membangunkan Anda untuk sarapan," ujarnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Silahkan masuk kembali ke kamar Anda, Sasori-sama. Saya akan menyiapkan _steak _untuk Anda," suruhnya dengan ramah. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan dan masuk kembali ke kamar dengan dia di belakangku.

Ia nampak tengah menyiapkan sarapan dengan seriusnya. Menaruhnya di atas meja khusus untuk sarapan dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas kaca dengan lambang kalajengking terlukis pada kacanya.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang besar, Sasori-sama. Maka dari itu, saya dan _chef _ lainnya memasakan _steak _spesial untuk menyambut hari yang besar ini. Silahkan," ucapnya sembari mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Sebelum aku sempat berterima kasih kepadanya, ia sudah membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Cih, pelayan.

Aku memakan sarapanku dalam hening. Tidak ingin berbicara atau berpikir tentang apapun. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri dan menikmati sarapan spesial dari para _chef _yang bekerja dengan ayah.

_Sungguh, sebenarnya mengapa ayah memilih wanita itu_ _dari wanita lain di Dunia_? pikirku. Aku kembali menyantap sarapanku dalam keheningan, lalu meneguk segelas susu ketika sarapanku telah habis.

Aku bangkit dari bangku khusus sarapanku dan berjalan keluar. Dan pemandangannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya; para pelayan berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor dengan wajah H2C sambil membawa beberapa barang di genggamannya.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan berjalan ke tangga. Di sana aku menemukan seorang gadis tengah menoleh kesana-kemari seperti sedang kebingungan. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku kepada gadis bersurai _blonde _tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan kami sempat bertatapan beberapa saat sampai gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"T-Tuan Akasuna mencarimu, un," ucapnya pelan. Ia kembali menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan cekatannya sampai secara tak sengaja, ia menginjak roknya dan terjatuh. Reflek, aku segera meraih tubuh mungilnya yang sempat akan terjatuh.

"Hati-hati," ucapku dingin. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arahku dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang sedikit berkurang.

Ia mengenakan _dress _panjang penuh renda berwarna hitam-putih. Ia nampak elegan dan nampak sangat anggun dengan rambut _blodne_nya yang tengah digerai. Tunggu, _blonde_?

Aku jadi teringat akan Yukaze, wanita yang menikahi ayahku. Seorang model yang kudengar dari infotaiment bercerai dengan suaminya karena masalah ekonomi dan cinta. Cih, bodoh.

Gadis tadi memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde _yang cerah, sedangkan Yukaze memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde _sedikit pucat. Efek usia atau mungkin karena terlalu banyak diberi pewarna.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu menyebutkan kalau ayahku memanggilku. Aku pun segera menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke―tunggu, dia tidak memberitahuku dimana.

Beruntung, seorang pelayan lewat di depanku dan berujar, "Tuan menunggumu di ruang makan, Sasori-sama." Dan gadis itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Ehem...!" Ayah berdehem, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju kepadanya. Ia tersenyum lega kemudian mengangguk sebelum berbicara. "Pagi ini adalah awal dari hidup yang baru, dimana saya akan menikahi wanita cantik dari Iwa."

_Lalu_? batinku dengan kesal. Aku meneguk tehku sambil mendengarkan ucapannya kembali.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran saudara-saudara dalam rangka menyambut hari yang besar ini." Semua orang di meja makan, kecuali aku dan Yukaze, bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya menggerutu dalam hati sedangkan Yukaze memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Semoga keluarga kami diberkati oleh Tuhan dan―"

"_Gomenesai_!" potong sebuah suara yang terdengar ceria namun terisak. Seluruh pandangan kini tertuju pada sosok gadis bersurai _blonde _yang tengah mengatur napasnya di ambang pintu sembari memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya suara wanita yang terdengar sedikit _judes_. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya, dialah Yukaze.

"Maaf saya telat, un. Tadi saya tersesat," ucapnya kemudian menunduk. Ia berlari mencari bangku untuk duduk dan pandangannya tertuju kepada bangku kosong di sebelahku.

Ia nampak bingung dan cemas. _Oh, jadi dia ingin duduk di situ_, pikirku. Aku mengangguk ke arahnya dan dugaanku benar, ia membalas anggukanku dengan senyum kecil dan berlari ke bangku di sebelahku.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba dihancurkan oleh suara _bass _dari ayahku. "Erm... Yukaze, ini siapa?" tanya ayah seraya menunjuk ke gadis bersurai _blonde _yang kini tengah mengambil posisi duduk dengan manisnya.

"Hm. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia ini Deidara, anakku." Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang model itu membuat orang-orang di ruangan tersontak kaget, termasuk aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa sang model terkenal dari Iwa itu mempunyai anak perempuan!

"_Yoroshiku_," ucapnya ramah. Ayah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Deidara yang merasa tidak nyaman itu pun membuka mulutnya. "A-Ada apa, Tuan, un?"

Ayah mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil aku, _ayah_."

_Ayah?! _Mataku membulat, memandangi ayah dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian, aku mencuri pandang ke gadis yang tengah duduk di sebelahku sambil memasang tatapan terkejut.

"A... yah... un?" tanyanya terbata.

"Tentu saja, Deidara-san. Kau adalah anakku mulai pernikahan nanti bukan?" sahut ayah masih dengan senyuman melekat di bibirnya.

Aku tersentak. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Kalau misalkan gadis itu adalah anak dari wanita Yukaze, dan Yukaze akan menikahi ayahku, berarti gadis itu akan menjadi... adikku?

* * *

Pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar, membuat para pelayan menghela napas lega. Kini, kedua mempelai tengah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan mulai berciuman. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lain arah, pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan sang gadis bersurai _blonde_.

Mata _azure_nya ditutupi oleh butiran air mata dan pipinya nampak basah. Ia menangis, seperti malam itu. Ia memasang senyum masam ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandanganku. Kemudian seperti waktu itu, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan kedua mempelai beserta pelayan dan saudara yang tengah mengamati momen ini dengan suka cita.

Entah mengapa, tubuhku memaksaku untuk mengejar gadis itu. Dan kuraih tangannya ketika ia akan membuka pintu keluar. _Mengapa ia bersedih_? pikirku. _Seharusnya ia bahagia karena ibunya tengah menikah dengan pengusaha terkenal_.

Ia menoleh dan memasang senyum masam, senyum itu lagi. "Sasori-san," panggilnya. Aku menatapnya sambil menggumamkan "hn". Kemudian gadis itu menatapku dengan mata _azure_nya. Butiran air mata mulai keluar.

"Ada ap―"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, gadis itu sudah memelukku dengan erat. Membahasi jasku dengan air matanya. Aku hanya mematung melihatnya. Ia, nampak sangat sedih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, dan ini bukanlah masalahku.

"Sasori-san," panggilnya. Aku hanya mengeluarkan 'hn' sebagai respon.

"Maaf, tapi biarkan aku menenangkan diriku seperti ini untuk lebih lama lagi, un," ucapnya sambil menahan isakannya. Aku mengangguk dan mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

Sepertinya hidupku akan berubah setelah ini. Memiliki ibu yang merupakan model terkenal asal Iwa. Dan seorang saudara perempuan yang berbeda jauh dari ibunya.

Cih, cinta. Selalu membuat masalah dan membuat manusia berubah.

* * *

Sesi Curcolan Author

Gimana? Lumayan kah? Ini hanya pembukaan dan akan di-_update _sesegera mungkin. Kurang banyak kah? Maaf, masih pembukaan sih. Ide ceritanya dari berita di infotaiment tadi pagi ketika saya sedang merapikan penampilan di depan cermin. Dan ketika mendengar _gossip _yang terputar di televisi, tiba-tiba saya mendapat inspirasi dan inilah! JENG! JENG!

Semoga suka~ _before clicking _'back' _icon and searching for the other fanfictions, would you mind to drop some reviews down here? Gladly, thank you._


End file.
